Love after death
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Narcissia gives birth to her twins Draco  and Sarahbeth malfoy, when she finds out from her husband Lucius that their daughter is to marry Lord Voldermort, with Sirius's help her daughter is protected from him, but her daughter finds lovein harry potter.


Chapter 1

Narcissa is in the ST. Mungo's hospital with Lucius by her side holding her baby twins Draco Lucius Malfoy and Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy, with being proud of both her babies being born.

Narcissa was not sure about Lucius liking the hair that their daughter is born with which is a combination of her hair and Sirius's hair since she is Sirius's sister, her and Sirius and used to be friends with him potter and her best friend Lily Evens Potter.

Before her and James potter were killed by her husband's boss Lord Voldermort Narcissa felt she needed to protect her children from Voldermort's wrath.

Narcissa knew she would never let them join her husband's group of death eaters even since she hated to have her husband be, still in the group after such a long time from them being teens back then…

Flashback

Narcissa looked at her husband Lucius getting ready to leave for his meeting carrying his mask and wand with him.

Narcissa knew she had to stop from leaving as she said, "Lucius why are you still with the death eaters you know we are almost graduating!" "I thought you were going to quite being a death eater and still be with me after all you made me turn from my best friend and her friends!" "Which I am still mad at you about the lies and I miss them and I hoped you would change so please do not go to the meeting Lucius!" "Tell them you quit and work for the order please Lucius I do not want to see you get killed even by your own leader Voldermort or anyone else who is a death eater!" "I would like to be safe and with the order so please let us hide like my two best friends did and be away from them Lucius please!"

Lucius looked at her with a serious face he said, "Sorry Narcissa I have to go to my lord's meeting he is expecting me to go, and I cannot stay here any longer with you I need to go to the meeting!" "I thought you accepted that when we first begun to date, you must accept what I am now, Narcissa for you would be one too!" "But I convinced him not to give you his mark and kept you safe from him, so please understand Narcissa that I am doing this for both our benefits!" "If you want you can go to the order and tell them you will be joining them but watch out for your life, when you do see your friends!" "Because one of them is going to betray them soon and join me and the death eaters as soon as we are old enough to do our missions for him, so pray that they'll be safe but don't be surprised if they're not safe by the time my lord sees them!"

Narcissa watched him grab his coat and leave out the door after closing the door to their home, Narcissa knew she had to contact her best friends Lily and James with the marauders to warn them of what is going to happen.

End of Flashback

Narcissa noticed the black strips her daughter had which looked like the color of Sirius's hair besides the rest of her hair being like hers.

Narcissa knew she had to tell Sirius if he could be her daughter's Godfather to look after her and protect her.

Narcissa is going to save her daughter and son from Lucius and the death eaters plans for them, especially her own daughter having to be with Voldermort.

Which she shivered in disgust from that, Narcissa knew she has to protect both her children somehow by separating them from each other.

Even if one would be alert to the other if one of them was gone because she knew just by how calm both her babies are, both bounced off each other's feelings well.

Narcissa looked up from her son and daughter to see Sirius grinning at her daughter.

Which, sent shivers of disgust knowing what he is going to think of her daughter being with his Lord which she knew that would never happen to her daughter in one or even a million years.

Just as she thought that, Lucius wanted to hold his daughter, she reluctantly gave him access to hold his daughter knowing her daughter would still be protected from him and all the other death eaters including Voldermort who she knew wanted her daughter as promised to him a long time ago.

While Narcissa saw the smirk on his face from looking at their daughter but suddenly with a frown noticing the markings in her hair not of the pure color of both their hairs or her son's.

But Narcissa knew she has him when he frowned at the way her daughter looked at him, and said, "Well what do you think of our daughter now do you still want her for your lord Lucius since to me she seems to not look at you with love!" "From the affections you are not showing to her from being the death eater that you are!"

Lucius sneered and then said, "Fine you take your daughter who seems to not look anything like me or both of us for that matter and give me my son woman!"

Narcissa laughed at him as she handed over their son Draco who he became proud of knowing he loves his son, but Narcissa knew she has to protect her son and daughter from her husband and the death eaters as well as her husband Lucius lord Voldermort.

Just as their daughter cried from having her brother taking away from her side where Narcissa is holding her, Narcissa tried to calm her down.

Until looked at Lucius who handed their son back to her while holding their son Draco for the second time, her daughter stopped crying.

Narcissa smiled on how her daughter and son are so close to each other through their bond of twins who she had in her arms.

Narcissa soon saw her husband give a frown when he saw her older brother Sirius come into the hospital room where she is in to look at his nephew and niece, which made her husband frown and scowl at him.

When Narcissa saw him approach he said, "Hello sis, how are you doing this evening what is the name of my nephew and niece who you gave birth to!"

Narcissa smiled at him while out of the corner of her eye she watched Lucius mumble to himself and leave her and Sirius alone to talk to each other about her children.

Narcissa kept looking at Sirius's scraggly looking hair and clothing then said, "Sirius I am happy you have came, but don't you think you maybe of danger coming here to the hospital to see me, you know how Lucius is he can turn you into the ministry without a blink of an eye!"

Sirius patted his little sister on the arm and said, "Narcissa do not worry I will be fine now tell me the names of my nephew and niece!"

Narcissa sighed and then held out one of her daughter to him and when he taken her in his arms to hold her she smiled.

While Narcissa is looking at him and said, "Sirius the baby you're holding is my daughter Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy!" "I named her after my best friend Lily after her and James passed away, how is their son by the way have you heard any news!"

Sirius looked down at his niece smiled at her, and said, "Your daughter looks like you sis but has some of her hair looks like mine, even if she has not enough hair yet!" "But will soon she is beautiful, but I cannot tell you where Harry is other than he is in a safe place Narcissa, can I hold my Nephew now please little sister!"

Narcissa smiled towards him and while looking at him handed him her son when she saw her older brother holding him, she said, "Sirius I would you to meet my son Draco Lucius Malfoy, his middle name is after his father, because his father wanted him to be like him!"

Narcissa saw him frown at the middle name of her son, and understood him completely, but she has to tell him something important before he leaves after Lucius will be back.

When Narcissa saw her brother hand her back her son, she knew she has to tell him something important before he goes into hiding.

Narcissa looked towards him smiled sadly which concerned him as she said, "Sirius there is something I must tell you and this news is important for you to hear from me more than anyone else in our magical world, because I do not want to Lucius to find out about but…!"

Sirius looked at his sister with concern and said, "But, what is the news you have to tell me Narcissa!"

Narcissa looked up at him sighed than said, "Sirius my daughter may be in danger I may not save Draco, but I know you can save my daughter Sarahbeth from Lucius and the death eaters including his lord!" "Because he wants my daughter to be with Lord Voldermort as promised to him a long time ago before either of my children were, born could you take her to a good family and give me updates of how she is!" "And to keep her safe and away from the life Draco would have or at least take her to somewhere Harry is to keep her safe that way, she would one day see him and I do not want my daughter to be what I feel my son would be like when he becomes older!" "So please leave with my little Sarah in your arms I will take care of Draco and keep Lucius in line and away from you!" "Even if when you do take her Draco being the older twin out of two would start to cry in pain for his sister!" "So please while their still asleep take her from me for safety and secure her somewhere safe where you Dumbledore, Hagrid and even the rest of the order will know but do not let Snape know until the last minute of where she is, if she is in danger!" "Sirius she has to be safe even if she would either be in the same house I was in or in your house when you were in back when we were teens so please take her quick before Lucius gets back!" "Before Draco wakes up screaming bloody murder and on the safe side have her wherever Harry goes, even if she will be with him at Hogwarts someday when he is older!" "Like she will be I have seen the problem and what my daughter, would make being with Harry at Hogwarts!" "So please keep her safe including having her be at your house once in a while on vacation when she is not with Harry!" "Let me see her once in a while for a little bit, but please take her from my arms quietly and apparate out of my hospital room now before anyone else knows!"

Sirius nodded and taken his niece from his little sister's arms then said, "I will protect her with my life and she will be raised to be good even if she is a pureblood!" "But do not worry Narcissa your daughter would be safe with me do not worry too much I love you sis and now I must go I will send you a picture of her and let you see her every now and then when the times are safe but now bye Narcissa!"

Narcissa saw as Sirius aparated with her daughter and just after he left Draco started wailing and crying and could not stop. Even after, she tried to cuddle him and making shushing noises while whispering her love for him.

After a couple of hours she has him asleep, just as Lucius comes back, and looks at her and wonders where their daughter is at since he knows Sirius must have left.

Now his daughter promised to his dark lord is gone, Narcissa knew he will become upset, but she did not have to tell him anything about their daughter.

Because she wanted her daughter to be kept safe from him and the rest of the death eaters including his lord Voldermort.

She kept a straight face as she heard Lucius ask, "Narcissa where is our daughter she was just in your arms after I left now where is our daughter Narcissa!" "I must know because this has me worried that she is not here with you and having you holding her in your arms!"

Narcissa looked at him and his worried expression and said, "our daughter was kidnapped by someone just after my brother Sirius left!" "I became worried once I realized the person yanked her out of my arms!" "And aparated out of my hospital room without my knowledge!" "I am sorry for the news about our daughter Lucius I hope you can forgive me since I am still worried about her well being since she is just kidnapped from me!"

Lucius is shocked by her explanation and then said, "Well I must find her than if she is in danger from being kidnapped!" "Then I must find her along with my colleagues who work with me at the ministry!" "Besides my meeting with my group of death eaters too and inform them!" "Without letting my lord know, because he would not be pleased if he found out about daughter is missing when she is promised to him!"

Narcissa nodded her head yes at what her husband said, but is smirking inside knowing her daughter is safe from him, the other death eaters and especially his dark lord.

When Narcissa felt her son awaken from his sleep she watched from her son to look at her husband as he aparated from her hospital room to warn the ministry and his fellow death eaters about his daughter being missing.

While Narcissa knew within her heart deep in her chest, of her daughter being safe with her older brother Sirius black, who will look after her and tell her when the time is right for her to see her little daughter Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy for the second time.

Meanwhile, across the town of England and next door to where Harry lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Sirius decided to place little Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy in a basket.

With a note, stating that the family needs to take care of her and that she must stay safe and raise her to grow up until such time when she receives a letter in the mail from the school she will be going to soon.

When she is a little bit older, with raising her as one of their own and that to keep her name Sarahbeth Lily but to change her last name until such time when her last name Malfoy is revealed.

After Sirius put her on the doorstep before he rang the bell Sarahbeth opened her eyes and smiled at him as she cooed and Sirius is sad to see her with them even if they are a good family but he knows she will stay safe with them.

And for little Sarahbeth to become best friends with Harry who lives next door to them with the Dursleys when both are older and ready to receive envelops with their names on them from Hogwarts.

Sirius smiled sadly and picked her up, kissed her on her forehead and then put her back into the basket telling her he loves her.

then afterwards he rang the bell and changed into his dog form and watched from the bushes as the door to the house opened and a woman popped out of the door looked down and found little Sarahbeth and picked her up along with the basket smiled towards the baby.

Sirius watched as the, woman walked inside to close the front door with her, afterwards Sirius knew he must leave now, and tell and inform the others of Narcissa's baby girl Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy.

For the order along with the teachers that they must protect her including Hagrid when Harry is older to protect both her and Harry and make sure they stay together at all costs, and to, never separate from each other.

When Sirius returned from dropping his niece off at a neighbor's house next door to where Harry is.

Sirius knows she would be safe from danger and would one day come to Hogwarts with Harry when her and Harry are old enough to walk and are little kids then preteens.

As he walked into his house back inside his human form he called for everyone to attend who is in the order including Hagrid.

Because Sirius has some urgent news to tell them about how they need to protect his niece and goddaughter from harm namely Lord Voldermort, his sister Narcissa's Husband Lucius and the death eaters.

When everyone is inside the room where he and the rest of the order gathered to be in he seen the stares he is having from everyone wondering what is wrong including Dumbledore wondering with interest and sparkle in his eyes of what he is going to say about his niece to them.

Sirius realized that the whole order is giving him attention, he looked at them smiled nervously and said, "Well what I have to tell you is very important to me and to all of us including you Snevelous, you need to hear this news too!"

Snape looked towards him wondering with interest like Dumbledore of what Sirius had to say to him and all of the rest of the order.

Sirius looked at all of them and said, "Ok all of you need to sit down at the usual table in here while I will tell you some news that is important and the news is about my niece!"

After he said he has news about his niece Sirius seen he has complete attention from everyone in the order, and he knew he had to speak about her and tell them the news to protect her and Harry both.

Sirius soon begins, to speak, just as one of the order Mrs. Weasley said, "What is your Niece's name Sirius you say your niece is Narcissa's but what is your niece's name!"

Sirius looked at her along with the rest of the order including Snevelous or should he say, be respectful and say Severus.

But hey he is just himself and just likes making fun of him, but that is not the point Sirius in his heart is not sure if he would like to give everyone his nieces name and tell about her.

Because he is afraid, he may break the promise to his little sister, just by having Snevelous be here with them already. Because of his stupidity but decided against his Judgment since he noticed everyone of the order is still staring at him.

Sirius said, "My niece's name if you all must know is Sarahbeth Lily Malfoy her middle name is after our best friend's wife Lily evens Potter!" "Who is my little sister Narcissa best friend as well, does that answer your question Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the order nodded their heads yes, at what he said and could not wait to meet her. Sirius looked at them smiled nervously still and said, "I had her be put in Harry Potter's neighborhood next door to where Harry Potter's aunt, uncle, and cousin live in he will see her someday eventually when she and him meet first when going to Hogwarts!" "When they're a little bit older though I hope she makes it into Gryffindor instead of Slytheren though only time will tell!" "Once her and Harry are older and have invitations to Hogwarts!" "But the reason why I put her there is because Voldermort knows he will have her as his bride once she is old enough or at least is older as the years of her and Harry in Hogwarts!" "Lucius knows his daughter being twin to Draco will be his lord's bride!" "Who has wanted her for ages before she and Draco were born but I know I am not supposed to tell Snevelous!" "But he has to know to be more aware of my niece when he sees her later at Hogwarts but one thing is!" "At least is I know she is safe but will be protected by us from Voldermort who will have her by his side soon!" "If we're not careful ok so please be aware that she has mine and Narcissa's hair color combined!" "Which makes her more different then her older brother Draco but still his twin so please look out for her if any of your children Mrs. Weasley see her at Hogwarts!" "Talk about her or if they would like you to meet her alright so please that is all I have to say about my niece but I will be protecting her and Harry both from Voldermort!" "Just as much as all of you will be anyways isn't it about time we have dinner now Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head yes, walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them to eat tonight while she kept thinking what will happen to his niece when she is older and attending Hogwarts.


End file.
